


A Mini-Adventure

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Children's Stories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-04
Updated: 2007-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheetah and Wonder Woman face off</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mini-Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my eldest's 8th birthday, hence the very G prose.

Wonder Woman looked over the battle as it went on around her team, the Justice League. Superman was handling Gorilla Grodd, while Batman faced off against Mister Freeze. Flash had his hands full with both Captain Boomerang and the Mirror Master, but did not seem to be in too much trouble. She was wondering which one she should help when she spotted the last of the rogue group that had escaped jail. It was none other than Cheetah, and she seemed to think that escaping the fight was what she should be doing, inching away little by little.

The Amazon princess uncoiled her Lasso of Truth, and dropped lower, aiming for the daring thief. Cheetah heard or felt her, rolling away from the first attempt to ensnare her.

"Wonder Woman!"

"Cheetah, you're going back to prison, where you belong!" The Amazon spun to avoid Cheetah's attack, landing a blow of her own in passing.

"You ruin everything!" Cheetah growled, her voice cat-like, when Wonder Woman had her subdued in just a few moments.

"No, Cheetah, you did that when you took up a life of crime," the Amazon said sincerely. "If you ever want it to be something else, you have to pay for your crimes, and then start over."

Cheetah just looked miserable, as the Justice League rounded up the other villains and took them all to jail.


End file.
